United States of America
The United States of America (USA) is a Constitutional Republic located on the North American Continent, between the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. Starting In the early 20th century, the US became a major world power, one of the first located outside of Eurasia. The United States is the only country visited by the player in all 3 Deus Ex games. Events in Deus Ex games In 2027, The US and it's government appear to operate much like they do in the current day. In 2030, the same year the AIDS cure was released, a major earthquake hit the West Coast, destroying most of San Francisco and dumping all of Los Angeles and most of Southern California south of Lompoc into the ocean. Some saw more than coincidence in the fact that the cure for a disease long-thought to have spread from San Francisco was released at the same time the city itself was destroyed. No connection between these events has been proved and no evidence of foul-play has been discovered. Regardless of root causes, the earthquake forced the government to declare the west coast (or what was left of it) a disaster area. In 2031, Utah announced its intention to secede from the United States, declaring its independence and annexing what was left of Arizona and Nevada. Inspired by Utah's example, fringe groups in Texas declared independence, too, followed shortly thereafter by a group made up of Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana and Wyoming; the Northwest Secessionist Forces, antecedent of the NSF (National Secessionist Forces). These efforts all failed and the would-be secessionists have been pushed back to the margins of society. However, martial law still exists in some portions of these states. The Russo-Mexican Alliance, emboldened by a burgeoning economy built on a foundation of steady drug sales in the US, declares its intention to take back the state of Texas it had lost centuries before. Conspiracy buffs had long theorized that UN troops would one-day swarm across the Mexican border. Russo-Mexican troops advance rapidly and have, at the time the game begins, taken control of the southern portions of the state. Texas becomes a genuine warzone with battlelines drawn just north of Austin. In 2042, the Sporting Weapons Act of 2042 moves conservatives and weapons enthusiasts from every state to form the Northwest Secessionist Forces, a rebel group aimed at liberating the American Northwest. Some states, namely Oregon, Montana and fringe groups in Texas, secede from the United States in reaction to the act. The Northwest War begins as the NSF and US loyalists clash. Eventually the secessionists are routed and General Leon Woods dies in 2045 during the infamous Siege of Squalnomie. Retaliation against the rogue states begins - martial law is enacted on their territories (and persists in some areas even ten years later) while dissidents and their children are rounded up in FBI-run re-education camps. In 2051, the Statue of Liberty is bombed by MJ12 operatives in a false flag operation to allow UNATCO to be deployed on American soil. Silhouette is framed for this attack. The Gray Death plague begins, quickly becoming the most lethal disease since the early 21st century outbreaks of influenza, the Century Flu or AIDS. In 2052, the United States teeter on the brink of social collapse. The Gray Death takes a systematic toll on the population as the federal services are unable to cope with the situation. Disenfranchised and disillusioned, citizens of America riot. Violence becomes commonplace in cities as the crime rate soars, boosted by local outbreaks of the disease and strict rationing of the Ambrosia vaccine. The situation degenarates to the point where mass graves have to be dug to bury the plague's victims. Even then, many dead and dying are left in the streets as public services and the military are unable to timely dispose of the dead. Despite this, the government attempts to operate normally, though the President slowly disregards the Congress (for example, paying of US dues to the UN against its will, a third such event in 2052 alone) with an approval rating of 35%. The situation is further worsened by NSF, which, despite the defeat at Squalnomie, continues to fight the American government and UNATCO, escalating the tensions and undermining governmental control over the country. A boiling point is reached when JC Denton goes rogue and begins aiding the remnants of the Illuminati and the NSF. The MJ12, threatened by their actions, forces President Philip Riley Mead to declare a state of martial law across the country, with Walton Simons in charge of enforcing it. Within 24 hours, social order in the United States collapses. Governors across the country refuse to implement the presidential directive. The secretary of defense resigns. Military commanders refuse to deploy troops to cities, since, as General Ed Garner put it (promptly relieved of command by Simons), neighbours are not enemies. The US disintegrate as JC Denton merges with Helios at Area 51, inadvertently destroying the Aquinas routers. This completely obliterates all electronic communications on the planet, plunging the world into a new Dark Age, a two decade long Collapse. By 2072, the map of the former United States is populated by individual city states, such as Seattle or Chicago. The World Trade Organization and the The Order attempt to link them together, both tools of the resurrected Illuminati. Locations in Deus Ex games New York *Liberty Island - Location of the Statue of Liberty and UNATCO HQ. Site of an NSF operation in 2052, and location of JC Denton and Helios following their resurrection in Antarctica. *Hell's Kitchen - A troubled area in downtown New York City. Location of the NSF headquarters, the 'Ton Hotel, and Smuggler's hideout. *Castle Clinton - Small island off the coast of New York. Location of Battery Park. *Mole People Tunnels - Abandoned Subway system. Home for countless bums and junkies. Leads to the LaGuardia Airport. *LaGuardia Airport - Popular Airport owned by Juan Lebedev. NSF forces stop here with stolen Ambrosia after the Liberty Island operation. *Brooklyn Naval Shipyard - Location of the PRCS Wall Cloud, a Chinese supertanker carrying Gray Death. Bob Page recently donated a new submarine pen. American Midwest *Chicago - Capital city of Illinois, and home of Alex Denton and Billie Adams. Destroyed by a Templar Paladin wielding a Nanite detonator prior to Deus Ex: Invisible War. *Detroit - Location of an Automobile-fueled economic boom in the 20th Century, in the 2020s David Sarif rejuvenated the city with the Mechanical Augmentation industry. Western United States *Seattle - Following the Collapse, a portion of Seattle was bought by the WTO. The city is now divided between a successful WTO enclave, and an older, traditional remainder of Seattle suffering from crime and urban decay. *The headquarters of Mako Ballistics is in or near Seattle. *Area 51 - Government facility home to the Aquinas router, the Helios AI, and several Grays. Recently several scientists have escaped and produced their own laboratory, X-51 nearby. *Majestic 12 Sea Lab - Underwater MJ12 laboratory located in Pasadena, California. *Gas Station - Gas station located on a highway somewhere in the Western United states. Tiffany Savage can be found here, held hostage by MJ12 commandos, along with Sandra Renton, if she ran away from home in Hell's Kitchen. Category:Countries Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War locations Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations